fragments
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: "I am a writer of fragments." - Guillermo Cabrera Infante
1. home (part i)

Title: **home (part 1)**  
Category: Movies » Ice Age  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Family  
Published: 02-04-18  
Words: 2,639

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: So for anyone who reads either my Winx Club or Hero: 108 one shots, you'll know that I have a collection of AU one shots that I generally continue in my own time. I've currently got three or so for this fandom - mostly Diego-centric - that take place in human AUs, and I decided to place them all in one place so I can keep track of them.**

 **I hope that anyone who reads will enjoy this.**

* * *

It's quite a shock, Shira manages to think through the adrenaline pounding in her face, when you suddenly find yourself in a metallic place which shouldn't exist. It's not like Geotopia, where everything is natural and flowery - a heaven on earth - it's more like the caves or some form of meteorite cavern. Less like the natural wonders of the Dinosaur World and the humans' camps, and more like...

More like...

More like nothing she could've ever imagined.

The only upside to this horror is that Diego is still with her - she can feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat - pressed up right next to her with his body half covering hers as if to protect his mate. Shira doesn't need protecting, but Diego has always been the fastest to adapt and react in offensive situations, so she lets him take the lead as she tries to figure out where they are.

Humans wearing strange clothes - not the thick fur coats they wear when she had briefly encountered them - are standing around, gasping and awing over the two sabretooth tigers.

One of them - a leader maybe? - steps forward and eyes her hungrily. Shira narrows her eyes and lets out a low growl. She's seen that look before on other Sabres - it's still the same regardless of species - and she doesn't like it.

"Grey," he murmurs, "how beautiful. And rare."

These humans...talk?

Diego stiffens and leans more into her, hiding away from the predatory gaze.

Ironic, really. The predators had now become the prey.

"They talk." Shira bends her head so that they can't see her mouth moving, murmuring into Diego's ear.

Diego gives the slightest inclination of a nod, a sign that he's heard.

"Tranq them."

The term is unfamiliar to Shira, but in the next instant, something hits her neck and she shouts. Diego also lets out a roar and claws at his neck, but Shira's vision grows dark and her head heavy, and she drops to the ground.

* * *

It's been over a year since they have been captured, and fourteen months since Shira's screams filled the loudspeakers and hadn't stopped.

Diego sits down at the bed in the prison-like cell, taking deep breaths to calm himself down despite everything in him screaming to protect Shira, to find his mate and get her as far away from here as possible, and to maul everyone involved with her suffering. But he keeps calm because he can and he needs to to make this work.

He waits until the bell chimes in the loudspeaker, a reprieve for dinner.

Footsteps march by the cell, leaving Diego in absolute silence a mere half an hour later. He's patient, and he is careful not to meet the camera's glance before he smashes his fist into the metal wall. The wall happens to be where the main wires for the camera is.

Once the camera blacks out, Diego quickly smears the blood onto his forehead. He quickly wrenches the metal apart a few more times, before dropping to the ground where the metal has dented, looking like he had also smashed his head into said dent.

Alarms blare and there are shouts as a guard runs into the room. Diego is careful to keep still, knowing the guard well. The guard's card key is kept in the lower pocket of his pants, and his locker key in the jacket pocket. The taser is in his boot, the gun on his belt. There is a foldable baton in the same pocket as the locker key.

The guard runs desperate hands over him, then flips him over to examine the wound.

Diego wrenches himself free and lands a punch on the man's face, knowing that his and Shira's strength had been classified as abnormally strong for humans from this generation.

The man collapses to the ground with a sickening crunch and spurt of red.

Diego strips the man of his clothes and tosses it on, dumping the cap onto his head and then making sure he has the keys and weapons. He doesn't have much time before the command centre expects the guard to call in and give a status report.

After a quick glance back at the cell, Diego strides out confidently. He knows the compound like the back of his hand from days spent pouring over maps he slipped from the guards who came to chat with him.

It did pay off - at least among humans - to be charismatic.

Shira's screams have stopped since the dinner bell had rung, and Diego knows he doesn't have much time. The lead scientist has some strange obsession with Shira and is prone to spending off-working hours with her. Just the thought of the scientist and his leers causes Diego to clench his fingers around the metallic card key he is holding. The surprisingly strong metal holds under the onslaught it's facing.

A wrist grips his and he turns to face a suspicious looking captain of the guards.

Diego swears, jerks his wrist free. He wastes no time in slashing at the guard's exposed neck with the metallic card key, causing blood to spurt out. The captain drops to the ground, dead, with an expression of surprise now etched permanently on his face.

Grimacing, Diego wipes the key card clean on the dead captain's uniform. He straightens and hastens his pace. The compound would be empty, but time is not a luxury he has.

"Diego?" Shira murmurs, sapphire blue eyes blinking blearily at her mate. Diego's heart sinks at how his headstrong love sounds like a newborn cub, barely able to keep her balance as she clings onto him.

"Shira." Diego murmurs in relief, gently by quickly helping her up. He presses a kiss to her neck, then supports her up. "I know that it hurts, but you need to work with me here if I want to get us out."

"Okay." Shira says, struggling to straighten up. "I just need cold water or something. They tranqed me over an hour ago. But he's going to come back."

Diego doesn't need to ask to know who 'he' is.

"Let's go."

* * *

Shira grips onto Diego like he's the only thing in the world that matters. And for her, he is. He is the only constant she has, the only one that treats her like a gem despite all that the scientists had done to her. He asks her and makes sure that she's okay, having constant breaks in their travel despite knowing the scientists will be after them. Normally, Shira would be furious at being mollycoddled like this, but after so long being assaulted by the scientists, Diego is a welcome and well-loved reprieve.

"Shira?" Diego asks. He gets no response. "Kitty?"

"Don't call me that." Shira says, but it's half-hearted and more out of habit by now.

Diego smiles and presses another kiss to her neck, letting her lean back against him. "How're you doing?"

"Tired." Shira whispers honestly.

Diego's arms tighten around her, and Shira allows herself to lean back and close her eyes, safe in the knowledge that Diego was warmth and home and love, and would kill anyone before he let anything happen to Shira. "Nearly there, Shira. We'll get on a train and see if we can get a place to rest."

"I know." Shira twists slightly so that her face is half-buried against Diego's neck. "I trust you."

Diego rests his head on hers, then presses a kiss to her head.

* * *

"I'm back." Shira announces to the apartment after she has double locked the door.

Diego emerges from the kitchen, eating an apple. "About time." He smirks at her annoyed expression. "What happened his time?"

"Antonio."

Diego laughs, causing the tension in Shira's shoulders to drain out at the familiar sound. "He tried to convince you to dump me, abscond with our money and marry him again?"

Shira rolls her eyes. "The day that he doesn't will be nothing short of a miracle."

Diego tosses her another apple. "Go and shower. I've got good news."

Shira rummages through the drawer, her hair bundled up in a towel. Diego lounges in the bed, eyeing her back. "You got a new tatt."

"Yep." Shira hums. It's an ever growing collection. She likes getting a new ink when it strikes her; it's one of the only things that she can control about her own body.

"It's nice."

"Like it?"

"Yep." Diego says.

"So what's this news?" Shira pulls on a pair of cargo pants.

"I managed to get a contract with the military."

Shira lifts her head from where she is now rummaging for a shirt. "You're kidding. So soon?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy, who knows a guy." Diego shrugs.

"Careful. You're starting to sound like Sid."

Diego snorts. "Don't remind me."

Shira grins and makes her way to the bed, sitting herself beside her mate. She knows the terms are different now that they're humans, but the term is deeply ingrained into her. It's like how they still refer to human children as cubs. Shira doesn't like the terms lover or wife or husband or boyfriend or girlfriend. They're too shallow for her and Diego. Not as long lasting. All of them can be broken off legally.

"What are you thinking?" Diego asks as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing much." Shira says. "Just some human terms."

"Hm." Diego says, but he seems to sense she doesn't want to talk about it and keeps silent.

Shira can't have children. That's a fact she knows ever since they escaped from the facility. She can't have children, and it seems so cruel now that they've discussed it back in the Ice Age and they have agreed they want children. She can't have children, and she doesn't know how Diego will react if she tells him. She can't have children, and she doesn't know how she'll cope if - when - Diego leaves her once he finds out.

"Shira?"

"Nothing." Shira forces a smile. She knows Diego doesn't buy it, so she turns and presses a kiss at the inked sun on his neck. "I'm fine."

"I worry." Diego whispers against her pale skin. Shira shudders at the guilt washing over her and nuzzles him.

"I can take care of myself, warrior princess."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to." Diego smiles. "So, we'll need a couple of days to get the contract settled. You're my official partner in writing, so I'll need you there."

"I don't know how many leaves I have left."

"Doesn't Antonio handle it?"

"Damn you, Di. Damn you."

Diego's rumble of laughter is her only response.

* * *

"You should thank me!" Shira shouts into the apartments as the door slams and locks behind her. She storms into their bedroom, where Diego is carefully going over forged papers. "I kissed a man for you." She starts rummaging through their drawer. "Where's the mouthwash? Or mints?"

"I've got gum." Diego offers, handing her the wrapped piece. He frowns as what she said caught up to him. "Sorry, what?"

Shira snatches the gum and pops it in her mouth with one hand, while she grabs her gathered clothes with the other. "I kissed a man for you." The bathroom door slams shut behind her.

"You kissed. A man?" Diego asks, sounding so genuinely bewildered that Shira can't help but crack a smile behind the bathroom door.

"Yep."

"For me?"

"Antonio." Shira deadpans.

Diego cackles. "Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"Shut up and be thankful."

* * *

"I can't have children." It's said in a rush with the memory of the smiling parents and playing children several miles away earlier that day. "I don't know what the scientists did. I can't have children."

Diego's stopped what he's doing and he's staring at Shira with wide green eyes.

Vibrant green eyes, which always lights up whenever he laughs and sparkles with mirth and crinkle at the corners when he's amused - always amused at Shira's anger and indignant rants. Emerald green eyes which darken in anger at anyone who threatens them - who threatens _her_ \- and eyes that gentle into a warmer forest green when promising Shira he'll protect her and he'll never leave her-

"I'm sorry." Shira says, and she looks down because she can no longer face the intensity of those startled eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

She doesn't get very far before Diego's walking up to her and he reaches out and she _flinches_ -

She flinches and Diego withdraws his hand with the look of a kicked puppy in those emerald eyes that shouldn't be looking so sad.

"Shira," he breathes, and it sounds like a prayer - like a plea, "you know I'll never hurt you, right?"

"I can't have children." Shira repeats, because that is the priority here. Her happiness is not a priority, should _not_ be a priority because Diego's been doing everything he can to keep her happy and she _can't_ make him happy anymore.

"I know." Diego says quietly, and Shira looks up inadvertently.

"What?" She whispers.

"I know." Diego says. "I thought that you knew I knew."

"How did you- but," Shira's breathing is increasing because she can't reconcile this with the fact that Diego's still here and not leaving- "how long have you known?"

"Since we left. A few weeks after we left the facility." Diego says. "I thought you knew." He repeats.

And Shira thinks back to the years they've been together, when Diego would smile and nod at the children running up to him and apologising for accidentally colliding with him or hitting him with some toy, and how he seems wistful but never upset. At how he's never broached the subject of children with her despite having done so numerous times back during the Ice Age.

She had thought the wistfulness in his expression had been because he wanted children.

She had never considered that it was because he knew he'd never have children. Those who were his by blood, of course.

And for some reason, it makes her heart clench even tighter.

Warm arms wrapped around her, causing her to tense up. Shira's pulled forwards until her head is resting on Diego's chest and she can hear his heartbeat, and she's brought back to that first moment in this terrifying era when Diego had shielded her from the stares of the scientists.

"I don't care, Shira." Diego says, as if a secret. "I don't need children to be happy."

"I can't give you children." Shira says like a warning, though her arms wrap around him. "You'll never have children if you're with me."

"I'm already with you, kitty." Diego murmurs. "Besides, I never became your mate because of your child bearing abilities. Or lack thereof."

Shira gives a watery chuckle even though it is too soon, and it's clear from his slight wince that he's realised his mistake. But it's just so like Diego to do something like this, to comfort her without thinking even with jokes, so she clings ever tighter and tries to banish the fears still present in her mind. "You're staying?"

"I'm scared to say, you're never getting rid of me."

Shira smiles, asking one last time to banish the dredges of fear lingering. "I'm never going to be alone?"

There is something stricken in Diego's voice as he answers. "Of course not. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever it is, then."

"Forever." Diego agrees, and he tightens his arms around her. And Shira finally allows herself to relax in the warmth completely since she had found out, and feel safe. More importantly, to feel at home.


	2. home (part ii)

Title: **home (part 2)**  
Category: Movies » Ice Age  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Family  
Published: 11-08-18  
Words: 1,987

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: This is a series of events that take place after the first one-shot, as they're trying to find their footing in the world. I might continue this, I might not.**

 **Thanks to ShiaxDiego for reviewing!**

* * *

The troublesome thing about being humans after being sabres for so long is the different expectations of hands and feet. Once out of the facility, Shira is confined to society's expectations, and that includes walking on two hindlegs and using her forearms to do everything else for her. Sometimes, she nearly falls and crouches down, but Diego catches her every time with a gentle arm around her waist and the other clasping her hand.

And it's okay, because he understands how difficult it is to get used to this new and strange environment, never mind as a different species.

There is a reason the doors rarely close shut in their house, or why they don't have a mattress, or why the air conditioning is usually on full blast at all times of the day no matter what the weather. It is also why they never turn off the air conditioning even when it gets too cold, and instead getgot one of those fireplaces where they can build fires the old fashioned way instead of using those lighters.

Sometimes, Shira just strips and stays in the shower, letting the water run over her, because she misses the feeling of water over skin. She cuts her hair short because it's an annoyance having to blow dry the long hair instead of just shaking it and getting most of the water out.

Diego sometimes gets raw meat from the butchers. As a treat sometimes, he also gets live chickens and they hunt like the old times, except with knives instead of teeth and claws.

* * *

They're still remarkably strong though, and their endurance longer lasting than most humans. Shira discovers this fact when she spends over two hours running on a treadmill at full speed - in part because she hadn't known how to stop until an assistant came and told her how to - and she ends up with a lot of gawking spectators.

Diego lifts weights and does strength building exercises like no one's business. Shira likes to join him, if not for the fact that she likes the security of being with him in this new world, then for the fact that there are even more gapes and stares when they see Shira easily keeping up her mate's routine. Of course, the couple have to tone it down or they'll draw too much attention to themselves, but they do push the limits.

* * *

The swimming is interesting.

One of the men who goes to their gym suggests they go swimming.

Shira scowls and Diego goes a slight shade paler.

There is a wrestling match that night at home that results in Diego being pinned down by his mate and scowling as she triumphantly declares victory. Which means he has to go and watch the swimming.

* * *

"That's a stupid name." Shira scowls when Diego reports back to her. "A butterfly doesn't _swim_."

"Well, tell them that." Diego tilts his head thoughtfully. "Have you even _seen_ a butterfly swim?"

"Butterflies don't swim, Di, no matter how weird your imagination is."

"I'm just saying, you've never seen a butterfly swim, or fly for that matter."

"Yes I have."

"One from our time, maybe." Diego amends. "Not one now."

Shira crosses her arms. "I'll go and find one. And I'm telling you, a butterfly doesn't swim."

"I'm pretty sure they're referring to how the butterfly flies, not swim, Shir."

"Then they should've thought the name through better."

* * *

The customs are also a lot different from back then. Flirting is definitely new. One-night stands are also common here, as are prostitutes.

One tries to snag Diego, and when he firmly but kindly shuts down her advances, she tries to get her bouncer to attack him. After ten minutes, the bouncer is sent to hospital, and the prostitute ends up thoroughly traumatised. The barkeeper ends up paying Diego to never come back and to keep quiet about the situation. In the end, Diego walks out with seven times more money than he had when he walked in, alongside a generous crate of drinks.

Another man tries to flirt with Shira only a few nights later.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Shira continues drinking, not acknowledging the man who casually slides over to her.

"Hey." The man lays a hand on Shira's arm.

Shira glares at the hand and raises an eyebrow at the man. "Can I help you?"

"You looking for a good time?"

"I was having one, until you showed up."

The man laughs. "Vicious little thing, aren't you?"

Shira narrows her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The man leers forward. "Name's George."

"I don't give a damn what your name is. Get your fucking hand off me."

"Why don't you use that viciousness on me back at my place?"

"Go away." Shira says sharply, gripping her glass so tightly it shatters.

The man gapes, but quickly regains his composure. "I love a strong woman."

"Then go and find yourself one."

"I'm looking at her."

"And she's taken." A voice coolly cuts in. The man looks up to meet green eyes swirling in anger. "May I help you?"

"What, she your girl?" The man snorts. "She could do so much better."

Diego's eyes narrow, but he nods. "Yes, she could. So get your hands off her and let her find someone else."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." The man smirks. His hand slides down. Shira tries to jerk away, but he gets a grab in. Immediately, her knee flies upwards to his groin, where a sickening crack is heard.

The man lets out a breathless squeak as he tries curl in yet also pull away.

Shira snatches the man by the collar and flings him over the counter with considerable ease.

The sound of glass breaking somehow blends in with the music and screaming in the bar. There are a few gawks, but they're quickly ignored in favour of the fight breaking out on the dance floor. Diego laughs, loud and bright, and the familiar sound gets Shira to crack a smirk at him.

He generously tips the bartender, who is staring open-mouthed at them, then offers Shira his arm.

Shira hooks her arm with his, then lets him lead them out the shop.

When they get out of the crowded bar into the cooling late night with snow lightly falling around them, Diego kisses her right there and then, laughing against her mouth. Snow is landing and melting on their hair and faces, and their cheeks are alight with red from the cold.

Diego pulls back, and gazes at Shira with that inexplicable fondness. "You know how much I love you, you crazy woman?"

"Maybe." Shira teases back coyly.

Diego laughs and pulls her closer. "Let's go home."

* * *

When Diego comes home one day with a crate that is squawking indignantly and shedding feathers, Shira eyes him suspiciously with a hand to her knives in case he's somehow replaced with a clone or something. It's a paranoid and unlikely thought, but with what they've been through, it's still a fairly reasonable thought.

"What the hell is that?"

"Live chickens." Diego answers, setting the crate down in the middle of the living room. He unrolls a stack of bedsheets that Shira hadn't noticed were tucked under his arm. "Thought we'd start small."

"Again, what the hell does that mean?" Shira demands flatly.

Diego stops unfolding his stuff and glances at Shira a little uncertainly. "I've been thinking about what you said. About going back." Shira opens her mouth to object, but Diego continues on. "And I know you want to go back. Hell, I want to go back. But we're never going to be able to survive there, even if we do find Manny and the others, if we can't defend ourselves or hunt without our teeth."

Shira unconsciously clenches her fist around the hilt of her knife, made with the remains of her left tooth.

"So I thought, what better way than to try with chickens? Small and fast, but stupid." Diego says. He shrugs. "We keep this place so cold they'd probably die of pneumonia or something, and we'd find them before they start to decompose."

Shira relents slightly, helping to pick up the sheets. "I'm guessing these are to cover the windows with?"

"And any furniture." Diego says. "The chickens aren't strong, but you know how prey are like when they're desperate."

Shira nods, already preparing herself. She grabs draws her other knife - also formed from her extracted tooth - and tenses in anticipation.

"Start off easy." Diego repeats. "13 chickens. You just need one more to get the advantage."

"And what does the winner get?" Shira challenges playfully.

"Anything." Diego says, and there is promise in his eyes that makes something coil up in Shira's stomach, leaving her anticipating.

"I can work with that."

From the way Diego's eyes darken, Shira knows that he feels the same.

Gradually, their hunting repertoire expands into hunting dogs and wolves, and the occasional bird if they are in the mood to barricade all the windows and animal-proof everything they have in the house they make.

And as their hunting skills sharpen as humans, Shira feels a thrill of delight - a glimmer of hope - that if they ever return to the Ice Age, they wouldn't be completely helpless.

* * *

It is their neighbour who first points it out. They've been living in this rented space for nearly five years now, and they quite like the space they've made for themselves. They know almost everyone in the neigbourhood, and while most of them are slightly leery towards Shira, they have good rapport with Diego.

Of course, it's not like they're above making polite conversation with Shira, but it's generally quite short and superficial, and tends to revolve mainly around the weather, for whatever reason.

"Good afternoon, Shira."

Shira smiles at the woman, hoping it comes off as more genuine than she thinks. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Esposito."

"How are you doing today?" Mrs. Esposito probes, smile as large and friendly as ever. Shira forced herself to stay still and relax her muscles; humans were different here. Just because they wanted to stay and chat did _not_ mean that they had cruel intentions in mind.

"Good, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, wonderful. The kids are growing up so fast; my Janet is going to be bringing home her children for a visit any day now."

Shira nods and tries to keep her stance. She doesn't know what else to say to that except to nod. "That sounds wonderful."

"Oh, it is. I've heard that Anthony and Jacob are doing quite well for themselves in their classes. Anthony's the class heartthrob while Jacob's excelling at science. We're quite proud of them."

"That's nice." Shira nods again, smile frozen on her face.

And then Diego walks into the scene and Shira genuinely feels herself relaxing. Diego shoots Mrs. Esposito an easy grin as he wraps an arm around Shira's waist and rests his chin on her right shoulder. "Good morning, Mrs. Esposito."

Mrs. Esposito's smile brightens. "Good morning, Diego."

"And how are you doing today?" Diego asks. It's the same questions Mrs. Esposito asked Shira, but somehow, Diego makes it look effortlessly charming.

"I'm doing wonderfully well. I was just telling Shira about Jacob and Anthony."

"Oh, your grandsons." Diego nods. "Sons of…Jane, was it?"

"Janet." Mrs. Esposito corrects, but there is a wide smile on her face that he nearly got it right. "Do you have any family?"

Shira forces herself not to freeze up, helped in part by Diego's arms around her. She relaxes into him as Diego chuckles; it is only because she knows him so well that Shira can hear the slight panic in it.

"Orphans, the both of us." He presses a quick kiss to Shira's cheek. "Guess that's why we connected so easily."

Mrs. Esposito laughs as she coos at them.


	3. labyrinth, part i (shira)

Title: **labyrinth, part i (shira)**  
Category: Movies » Ice Age  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 19-10-18  
Words: 832

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: So this is a little something that's been rattling around my head for a while. It's a human AU - as most AUs in this one-shot collection are. This is a series of related one-shots that take place in the same AU, but at different times, and not necessarily chronologically. (I've lost the original document, but I've had some half-complete backups lying nearby) I had originally planned to flesh this out into a full story, but I lost my muse for this. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Background: so, this whole thing takes place mainly in a place called Labyrinth, which is a dimension separate to but co-existing with our world. everyone in ice age is a part of Labyrinth; people from Labyrinth comes from our world. they are divided into three-ish/four-ish groups**

 **\- a ruling class (members of Geotopia) that erases everyone's memories the second they arrive**

 **\- the elites - Soto and his pack, who have had their memories erased and serve the ruling class (stationed in Ghost Town)**

 **\- the rogues (Manny, Ellie, etc.) - people who have had their memories wiped but escape (Diego later joins this group)**

 **\- and the Pirates - led by Gutt and comprising of his crew. They don't experience the regular Labyrinth dangers that the rogues and elites are used to; they travel by floating cloud shaped as a ship, which will later be explained.**

 **This was created before Ice Age 4, so I've altered one of the groups: the 'ruling class' is actually members of Geotopia and led by the delusional Shangri-Llama and brainwashed members of Geotopia. They are part of the original group that arrived in Labyrinth and took advantage of their then considerable resources to take advantage of and fashion a hierarchy based on that of our world.**

 **Also, there are many implications here. I will explain everything later in the final one-shot.**

 **Last final note: if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me; I'd love to expand on anything. I honestly love this idea, though I don't think I could do it justice.**

* * *

shira

She couldn't sleep. She wanted to, but it was odd to sleep on a mattress without the soothing rock of the sand beneath her. Dammit. She sat up. Her eyes easily adjusted to the dark, and she sighed upon seeing everyone still asleep. She plopped back down onto her bed. She huffed.

There was a noise.

She sat up straight, wondering why no one was awake. She looked behind her, and her eyes widened. A shadowy figure of some sort with golden eyes was starting at her, crimson dripping off where she thought its claws were. She ducked quickly, managing to run a few steps before the claw gripped her and she fell down on someone.

The person startled upwards, bright green eyes looking around as another hand brought a dagger from under his pillow. "What the- Shira?"

"Genius." She snapped.

"What're you doing?"

"Some monster was under my bed."

Diego barked a sleepy laugh. "Why're you running then? Just stab it." He fell back down to his bed, but Shira scowled.

"I don't have a dagger on me right now."

Diego yawned. "How in Labyrinth you managed to survive so long is beyond me."

"Monsters under the bed is _not_ normal." Shira hissed.

"Yes it is." Diego contradicted. "Which is why we smart people sleep with a weapon under our pillow."

"My weapon is under my mattress."

"Well, now you know to sleep with it under your pillow."

"Good to know." Shira drawled sarcastically.

"Yes it is. Now go. I need to sleep."

"You want me to confront that thing without a weapon?"

"That is the general consensus, yes."

"What? No. I'll get killed. Give me yours."

"No. Cause then _my_ monster's gonna attack me."

"Then help me get my stupid weapon."

Diego sighed, and then stood up and walked to Shira's mattress, lifting it with one hand. His other hand was holding onto his dagger. A shadowy figure growled and lunged forward, but Diego stabbed it in the eye twice with his dagger before catching the glint of a weapon. He snatched it up and placed it between his teeth before kicking the figure and dropping the mattress. He walked back over to Shira, offering her the mace.

"How you fit a mace under your bed and sleep on it is beyond me." Diego yawned. "Now get off my bed."

"Why?" Shira demanded. "Besides, now I can't sleep."

" _Oh for Labyrinth's sake_ -fine. We'll do it your way." Diego cracked his neck from side to side. "What do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing personal."

"I can work with that." Diego leaned forward. "So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"What's the Outside like?"

"You guys seriously don't remember?"

"The Pirates and Thinkers do, but I don't."

"So they were serious when they said Elites and Centres don't remember the Outside?"

"Not so sure about the Centres, but yes to the Elites. Now stop changing the subject and tell me."

Shira laughed at Diego's expression. "You look like a puppy."

"Shut up and tell me."

"Uh...it's colourful, I guess. Not like Labyrinth, grey and white. It's more alive. There're more plant varieties...not just the bushes of Labyrinth. The people are unique, but more normal, I guess. They don't rely on magic or stuff like us, where we can use sand or patching or shapeshifting, they're not immortal either...it's weaker in a way, but still more alive than we ever seem in Labyrinth. Everything's just more...wow there."

"That's odd. Then why do people want to return if they're only weaker for a feeling?"

Shira pinned him with a look. "It's not just the _feeling_ , you nimrod. It's more of living life than just existing for the sake of it. It's alive because people will get things done in their short life span instead of never coming to it because they know they will always get to it sometime in the future. They make impulsive choices to feel alive rather than stay safe because they simple don't have the time. Besides, there was some quote that my mother once told me. _A house is made of brick and stone, but a home is made of love alone._ People we love are in the Outside."

"They're gonna be long dead when you find a way out of here. If you even do."

"Doesn't make a difference. We can find new people to love. Family doesn't necessarily have to be people related to you."

"That sounds...nice."

"It is." Shira smiled. "We're family. The Thinkers. Me and the Pirates."

"The Pirates and I." Diego corrected, but he seemed distant. "That sounds nice."

"You said that already." Shira leaned back. "What? You and the Elites aren't family?"

"Well, considering we want to rip each other's throats if not for the fact we work for the same person, no."

"Friends?"

Diego shot her a look.

"The third deadliest person in Labyrinth has no family or friends? That's just sad."

"Yeah, well, comes with the occupation."

* * *

 **AN: again, because I love this one-shot, feel free to PM me or ask me any questions!**


	4. labyrinth, part ii (peaches)

Title: **labyrinth, part ii (peaches)**  
Category: Movies » Ice Age  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Family  
Published: 21-10-18  
Words: 888

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: second part of this trilogy of one-shots.**

 **background knowledge required: so, sometime during the story, the elites find the rogues and eliminate most of them. Manny entrusts Diego - who by then has defected to the rogues - with his daughter, Peaches, and instructs them to leave Labyrinth. Diego does this; however, as will be explained in this one-shot, Diego's not doing too well in our world.**

 **Note: 'our world' is known as 'the outside'**

 **Also, because I love this one-shot, feel free to PM me or ask me any questions!**

* * *

peaches

She walked through the door of the surprisingly big two-bedroom apartment that they shared and looked around for her roommate. "Diego?"

There was a weak noise from the floor of the kitchen area. Peaches all but ran to it, finding her friend on the floor. She helped him up and to the sofa, where his features were constantly shifting. He coughed into his hand a few times, blood dripping out. She couldn't do anything but watch until his features finally returned to their original form.

"It's been getting worse."

"I'm fine."

Peaches leaned forward. "It's the Outside, isn't it? You should've stayed in Labyrinth. You didn't need to follow me."

"Too late to change that now."

"You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"Diego, it's been five years since we left Labyrinth. You haven't aged a day, dare I say it, a minute, since we left."

"Shapeshifter, remember?"

"But this never happened back in Labyrinth."

Diego sighed, leaning back. "Labyrinth and the Outside is different. Labyrinth is more...individualistic regarding choosing where the passages are going to go, what weather to have. Outside is completely random, with no clear pattern other than having things happen. My body is used to Labyrinth, but it's trying to cope with the Outside."

"Then why aren't I affected?"

"Because you've spent more time in the Outside than in Labyrinth. I've been in Labyrinth for _centuries_ , Peaches."

Peaches leaned back as well. "You need to see a doctor or something."

"That will go well. Dear doctor, I'm a shapeshifter from another world whose body can't get used to this place. What medicine do you recommend?"

"Labyrinth doesn't have medicine. Maybe it can help."

"That is because Labyrinth doesn't allow anyone to die through natural causes."

"That's weird though. A place can't just allow people _not_ to be sick or be immortal."

Diego fixed her with a look. "Did you just understand anything I said about Labyrinth and the Outside?"

"Uh...no."

"Fine." Diego sighed. "Think of Labyrinth as a person, like those stupid myths that the whoevers believed in. Like that earth woman."

"Gaea?"

"I think so. But Labyrinth is like that – a conscious being. While the Outside is merely a piece of land with more or less predictable outcomes."

"So you're saying that Labyrinth is a person while the Outside is dead land?"

"Basically."

"Okay...so, um..." Peaches laughed nervously, abruptly changing the subject. "We got partnered today for our History projects!"

"Joy."

"Shut up and listen. Guess who I got partnered with!"

"Please be Louis. Please be Louis. Please be Louis."

"Hey!" Peaches interrupted, offended.

"What? You don't want it to be Louis?"

"Don't change the subject."

Diego shot her an unamused look.

"Anyways, I got paired with Ethan and his friends!"

"I thought it was a partner thing."

"It's a group thing."

"Joy." Diego deadpanned again. "Who is Ethan anyway?"

Peaches shot him a disbelieving look. "The one I told you about yesterday!"

"Oh him."

"Yes him!" Peaches smiled. "He just broke up with his girlfriend, remember?"

"Why're you telling me? And no, I don't remember."

"I told you just yesterday!"

"I start to block you out the minute I hear 'hot' 'cute' or 'Ethan' in the same sentence."

"That's just rude." Peaches mumbled, crossing her arms. She cheered up. "And...I've invited them over!"

Diego stared at her for about five uninterrupted seconds. "Tell me when so I can get out of here."

"No! I need you here." Peaches protested.

"Why? I don't even _know_ them. And I'm not sure I want to."

"Because I need to prove that I have a life!"

"You _have_ no life!"

"Neither do you."

Diego leaned back. "At least I'm not denying it." He sighed. "Who's in this 'group'? Is that girl with the weird name and hideous hairstyle coming over again?"

"Who?"

"That one with the funny name. Steppy, Stekky, Stiffy, something?"

" _Steffie_." Peaches frowned. "It's not that weird of a name. Your last name's weirder."

"At least it doesn't sound like a pillow brand."

"You're telling me that you've never met anyone named Steffie? Or anything remotely close to it?"

"I'm pretty sure my fifth kill was someone called Sammy."

Peaches groaned. "You need serious help."

"So do you. Why don't you make an appointment in this non-existent schedule of yours?"

"Can you get over that?"

"I'll get over it once you tell them that your roommate will kill them if they try to step foot in this place."

"But-"

"Do I have to remind you that _I'm_ the one paying the rent? _And_ your university fees? I don't even understand why you need to go to university."

"Because it helps me get a job in the future by teaching me things and getting me a degree."

"I never went to university and I know more than half the things you're learning. Labyrinth, I never even _went_ to school. And I've got enough money to last me two eternities."

"Please!"

"Bye."

Peaches smiled nervously as her group walked into the room, looking around. Diego was sitting on the sofa. He looked at them.

"Um, hi." Ethan tried.

"Hi." Diego stood up and walked to his room. "Bye." He slammed the door.

"Uh...he's not very social." Peaches smiled at them nervously.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Ethan laughed awkwardly. "So, where're we gonna start with our project?"

* * *

 **AN: again, because I love this one-shot, feel free to PM me or ask me any questions!**


	5. labyrinth, part iii (granny)

Title: **labyrinth, part iii (granny)**  
Category: Movies » Ice Age  
Author: Cahaya Sidur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Family  
Published: 02-04-18  
Words: 510

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: Hey again! the final part of this trilogy.**

 **So...background knowledge: Granny is highly dangerous and highly poisonous. she runs a teashop with teacups that can virtually do anything - while it is not widely known, she is believed to have the capability to create teacups/portals outside of Labyrinth. Also, there is a hierarchy of most to least dangerous people (for example, if fifth ranked person kills first ranked person, then fifth ranked person automatically rises to first rank, and etc.). There is an 'official ranking' and an 'unofficial ranking'.**

 **also, the implication here is that the teacup Diego's asking Granny for is the one he used to get himself and Peaches out of Labyrinth.**

* * *

granny

The last thing Ilyssa Glaeser expected was for Diego Sevcenko of all people to show up with no warning whatsoever, with that infuriating smirk on his face. Sid was out, unfortunately, so he couldn't entertain this stupid shapeshifter.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?"

"It's the way I talk to you. Now what in Labyrinth's name are you doing here?"

"I want to order something."

"If you have the right amount of money, almost anything is possible."

"I want a teacup out of Labyrinth."

"That, unfortunately, is not included in the 'almost anything'."

"You have the magic to do it, Ilyssa."

Granny scowled. She hadn't gone by that name for a long long time, and it pissed her off to no end that he, out of all people, knew her name. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lying and denial is not an attractive feature."

"I don't care. Get out."

Diego walked to her skull collection, carefully fingering one. "Does Sid know about these?"

Granny tensed. It was all the answer that he needed.

"It would be a shame if he did, wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me."

"It's impossible to make a portal out of Labyrinth except reopening the one you came in through."

"Not exactly. You somehow managed to exile Oscar out of Labyrinth. That means you know how to escape Labyrinth."

"I don't care. Get out."

"This one is Sid's uncle Fungus, is it not? I recognize from the stench."

"Shut up and _get out_."

"Not until you get me a teacup out of Labyrinth."

Granny scowled. "You're not leaving until I give, are you?"

"No. Besides, Sid is already on his way back."

"You are a despicable creature."

"That I am aware of. Now will you do it or will you risk Sid hating or fearing you for the rest of your life?"

Granny swallowed. "Fine." She wasn't positive she could take him on in a fight and end it quickly enough that Sid wouldn't be back before she sent Diego away. "But I have no guarantee that it will take you to the Outside."

"I need more than a 95%."

"You're asking too much."

"Sid's on his way back."

" _This. Is. Blackmail_." Granny hissed.

"You framed me back in Ghost town. I don't think you're one to judge."

"Leave."

"How long?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"I need it by the end of the month."

Granny breathed deeply through her nose. "You'll get it by then."

Diego smiled. "Good." He dropped coins onto her table and then took a teacup. "Nice doing business with you." He leapt into it and vanished. Sid came bumbling in less than a second later.

He looked at his grandmother, worried. "Granny?"

"Get the porcelain, Sid. I'm going to make more teacups today."

"Okay." Sid brightened up and went to collect the teacups. Granny looked at the teacup in which Diego had vanished into. The shapeshifter clearly knew what he was doing; she'd give him that.

* * *

 **AN: implications of this world:**

 **\- Granny kills her family after they mistreat Sid, and keeps Sid for her own without telling him what happened to them. she loves him, but her actions are a little misguided.**

 **\- in an elaborate turn of events, Manny's first wife is Ellie's sister, who had a falling out with Ellie. After the elites kill Ellie's sister, they take Manny's son to brainwash him into taking over Shangri-Llama when everyone becomes dissatisfied with his indulgent rule. also...well. Ellie wants power. Manny is best way to get that power. so, Ellie buys a poison teacup from Granny and feeds it to Soto slowly until he eventually weakens enough for Diego/Manny to finish him off easily. granny is dissatisfied with Diego's presence amongst the rogues, and frames him for Oscar's death; the elites are out hunting him, but the plan backfires on Granny when this merely reinforces Manny and everyone else's faith in him.**


End file.
